Letting go
by AmoRay
Summary: Narcissa reflects on the innocent friendship that turned so much more. This is my first fan fic..please don't be too harsh..Narcissa/Hermione femmeslash.


**Letting go**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR..The lyrics and the title belong to Maisey Rika- any Kiwi's out there will probably know who she is..

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic..please don't be too harsh. Oh yeah it's a Femmeslash. Don't like. Then don't read.

"_Out having a good time and I'm letting go _

_Still dropping that beat loud and I'm letting you go_

_Out having a good time and I'm letting you go"_

I strolled into the Three Broomsticks. I smiled knowing that the divorce was finally through. I ordered a drink from the bar and made my way to a booth in the corner and waited.

"_Give inhibitions the corner_

_This lady found a new poison_

_She surrenders life to the music"_

I look up to see her enter shaking the snow from her wild curls. My heart skips a beat at the sight of her. She looks up and her eyes find mine. We both smile at each other as she comes closer. Her hazel eyes sparkling at the moment I tell her of the divorce.

One night I plucked up the courage and sent her an owl asking her out on a date.

"_Gone are the days of waiting for you_

_I'm in love again_

_I'm alive again baby_

_Cause I need to tell you baby_

_I've been locked up too long"_

We spend our nights tangled in each other's embrace, whispering words of love to each other. Our days are spent of me discovering wonderful muggle contraptions and different food. She laughs when I'm shocked that one has to eat Chinese food out of a little cardboard box with sticks. She is patient when I sate my fascination by watching a muggle show on the television called Oprah.

"_Check the room, I'm b-lining_

_This lady's found a new passion_

_She loses herself_

_Breaking free_

_Strip all of him_

_All the pain_

_D.J keep on it, keep real_

_Play my song, I'm moving on"_

We attend a ball at the Ministry together as a couple. We both feel scrutinized and judged by those who once claimed to be her peers. We get separated as she takes photo's with Harry and Ron and I get trapped by my son and his wife. As the night went on I found myself alone on a balcony slightly tipsy from the champagne. Draco rushes out to cover me from the cold but he knows that's not what is bothering me when I tell him I'm fine. 'Go and claim her mother. Show everyone your love for her is not a joke'.

I stride back into the ballroom and find her at the bar with her friends. I take a flute from a passing waiter and drain it. I march up to her, her eyes meet mine questioning what I am doing. I stand inches away from her. She raises her eyebrow "I love you Hermione Jean Granger" I say loud enough for everyone in that room to hear. She smiles her brilliant smile and pulls me forward for a searing kiss. By the sudden silence I can tell everyone is rendered speechless, including Ronald Weasley who still believed that he and Hermione were destined to be together.

"_Take the weight off my shoulders_

_I feel the wind in my face_

_Everyday I grow older_

_No longer am I afraid"_

It had been five years since our unlikely friendship blossomed into a relationship. Not everybody accepted us but that was to be expected. Potter and the entire Weasley tribe surprised Hermione and I that year of the ball by throwing my darling a birthday party at the Burrow. She was relieved that they didn't turn their backs on her because of who she loved.

We live a quiet life in muggle London. Hermione still found immense enjoyment in reading, her thirst for knowledge was hungrier than ever. She was still as bossy as hell but I learnt not to say that to her face as I ended up sleeping on the sofa for two nights in a row, even after I had apologised countless times.

Our relationship was not perfect, we were like everyone else. We argued about silly things like Hermione's bad habit of leaving her coffee stained teaspoon on the bench every morning and my tenancy to fold a page and use it as a bookmarker.

We also argued about more serious matters, such as when Hermione forgot it was our third year anniversary and spent the night catching up with Ginny Potter. And there was also the time when we were holidaying on the Gold Coast of Australia and a nice young gentleman at our hotel bar asked if he could take me out to dinner. I declined of course. However, when Hermione and I went to the beach the next day he approached me again and was more persistent and then he mentioned the previous night that I had not told Hermione about. To say Hermione hit the roof was an understatement, she blew the damn thing off. Because of that incident I nearly lost her, thankfully she found it in her heart to forgive me. Even though we are both stubborn people we work through our problems, most of our fights end up as hot love making sessions in the bedroom.

Most importantly being madly in love with Hermione Granger gave me back the twenty years I lost being married to Lucius. She taught me many things that I would have never even dared to try at Malfoy Manor. Such things ranged from eating dinner on the sofa to walking around our flat in my underwear. And from even cooking to having mind blowing sex on the same bench that was used to prepare our meals. She has given me much more than I could have ever offered her and because of her love for me, I am finally free.


End file.
